Recovery
by Fallenbelle2
Summary: When he wasn't well, he preferred to be left alone until he was himself again. There was no sense in involving others in his misery.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Recovery

Author: Fallenbelle

Rating: T for mentions of sexual acts

Summary: When he wasn't well, he preferred to be left alone until he was himself again. There was no sense in involving others in his misery.

Spoilers: 811-All That Glitters

Characters: Julia Ogden, William Murdoch

Note: It looked like Julia was being verrrry protective of William at the end of _All That Glitters_ (even if she did look uber hot while doing it) and Convalescence demonstrated that William doesn't like to be fussed over. Future parts will follow shortly.

* * *

The return journey from Haleyberry would have been long and tiring even if one was in good health. Recovering from a gunshot wound to his shoulder, William found it downright grueling and wasn't sure if he could survive the constant jarring and rattling of the train as it passed over rough tracks that only made his injured shoulder hurt even more. But, recognizing the buildings, he knew the end was in sight, and Union Station was near. Relief was imminent.

Or was it?

Truth be told, William was somewhat apprehensive about coming home. On the one hand, he was going to be treated by Julia, who would no doubt take very good care of him. On the other, he was going to be fretted over by Julia, who would no doubt worry over him to no end.

To be honest, he wasn't looking forward to it. Previously when he'd been sick or injured, he'd preferred to just sleep it off, doing his best to even evade Mrs. Kitchen, who no doubt meant well, but whose fussing bothered him. Eventually, she'd learned to leave him be for the most part when he was sick-which was more than fine with him.

In fact he preferred it. When he wasn't well, he preferred to be left alone until he was himself again. There was no sense in involving others in his misery.

Yes, Julia had tended to his various injuries before, but not as Mrs. Murdoch-and propriety had dictated that she not spend that much time in his room, and thus, her visits had been brief.

Propriety wasn't a problem now.

In fact, it would be the opposite to request another room at the hotel for himself, wouldn't it? He didn't see Julia taking it well anyway. Perhaps the Inspector hadn't notified Julia of his injury-or even his imminent return. Perhaps he could get back to the hotel and enjoy several hours of rest and respite before she returned home from the asylum. If any man understood not being fussed over, it would be the Inspector.

However, as the train pulled into the station, William's hopes that Julia hadn't been notified about his wound were dashed, as he saw her, worry etched across her pretty face, lips pursed tightly and standing far too close to the edge of the platform, doctor's bag in hand, ready to catapult herself on the train.

As the other passengers disembarked, William half-entertained thought about making a break from one of the rear doors, and seeking sanctuary at the station. Down in the cells, perhaps. They would be mostly quiet at this time of day.

Just as he was deciding whether or not he could evade capture, he heard her coming down the aisle towards him, calling his name.

"William! Oh, God!" she called out, her voice an odd combination of concern and relief.

Caught. He hid his grimace with a smile that passed for a pained expression as she ran up to him and embraced him, feeling the worry escape her body at reassurance he was alive. He felt guilty for his thoughts and relaxed as he smelled her jasmine and lavender fragrance. He'd forgotten how her mere presence calmed him, and perhaps it would be quite pleasurable to be fussed over by Mrs. Murdoch as opposed to Dr. Ogden. Being the center of her attentions with no one else to distract them had a distinct air of promise.

That is, until Mrs. Murdoch reverted to Dr. Ogden who immediately took charge, and ordering a porter to grab his things, they bid adieu to George, with her supporting his arm at the elbow-something he was more than capable of doing himself and disembarked from the train.

Stopping to speak with the Inspector who was also waiting for their return on the platform, William desperately tried to telegraph a call for help with his eyebrows to the older man.

"Sir, I know paperwork must be filled out. I can do that at once, sir. Let's return to the station-I'm sure Julia has important work at the asylum she needs to be working on." William breathlessly mentioned to the Inspector, hoping he'd read the urgent message between the lines!

_Please don't leave me alone with my wife, sir!_

"Absolutely not. You need plenty of bed rest, and we must begin to work on that shoulder as soon as possible if you're to regain full use of it. I must insist on at least one week's leave from work, Inspector," Julia interrupted.

"Then at least a week you shall have, Detective. Doctor, I trust you'll see to all aspects of his care- we won't need to send anyone else around, I assume?" the Inspector asked.

"Rest assured, William shall have my full attention-I've already arranged for leave from the asylum. I'll be there to care for him at all times." Julia assured him.

"Well, then, it's settled. See you in one week, Murdoch," Brackenreid finished.

Julia glared at Brackenreid.

"If not later, Murdoch!" he amended, catching her glare.

"But, sir," William began as Julia dragged him off.

"Get well soon, me old mucker!" said Brackenreid jovially.

William just stared at the man, eyes pleading. Keeping pace with the determined doctor who would not be deterred from keeping William from a thorough examination complete with many, many shots to ward off infection, Brackenreid whispered in William's ear.

"Frankly, Murdoch, your wife scares me far more than you ever could. Sorry, me old mucker."

It was nearly impossible for Thomas Brackenreid not to laugh at the expression of helplessness on his detective's face.


	2. Chapter 2

A thorough examination was exactly what William received upon their return to the hotel, where she checked the wound for dirt and any signs of infection. Even Julia was forced to admit that the work of the traditional healer had been quite good, as she was satisfied that the wound had been well treated. Still, she'd feel better if William received regular injections of Mercury to ward off any infection.

Thus, after his wound had been tightly packed and rewrapped, she gave him the first of many injections before dragging him off to the bathtub, to wash the dirt of the wilderness from her husband.

He'd never admit it to Julia, but it had long been a fantasy of his to be bathed by Julia. Of course she'd scrub him clean, wash his hair, and as he reveled in the magnificent hot water in the hotel's large soaking tub, her smooth fingers would rub out the kinks first in his neck, followed by his chest before they slipped further south to another stiff piece of anatomy, where he would insist upon her joining him in the tub and things would become even hotter.

Unfortunately, this bath did not turn out like that. She insisted on wrapping an old rubber raincoat around his shoulder so that it would remain dry, and she scrubbed the remaining parts of his body so hard William was amazed that there was skin left.

Despite his efforts to angle his body so that her hand would brush up against a key piece of anatomy, Julia evaded them all. After his hair had been washed three times (before Julia was satisfied with its cleanliness-and each time none too gentle with plenty of soap getting into his eyes), she finally allowed him out of the water-just so she could drain the tub and refill it, demanding that he soak in the clean water once more.

After she was satisfied that the water was clean enough, and all traces of dirt removed, she allowed him out of the bath, and sat him at their small dining table, where he was ordered to eat a large steak despite it being just midday, (essential for replacing the iron deficiency due to blood loss apparently), and she gave him yet another injection-this time heroin-to alleviate his pain and help him sleep. Julia helped him into bed, which was a most welcome respite, and even stroked his brow (at last-something he enjoyed!) until he fell asleep.

* * *

When he awoke the next morning, a glance at the clock told him that he slept for approximately 18 hours. After a good night's sleep in a comfortable bed with a beautiful woman and good food in his stomach, he felt more like himself.

Except he didn't share his bed with a beautiful woman, he was disappointed to discover. Said Beauty was asleep in a chair, neck crooked at an uncomfortable angle, book in her lap, still dressed in yesterday's clothes. He wondered how much sleep she had gotten-he was willing to guess it wasn't much, judging from the presence of her open medical bag nearby and various instruments on his bedside table. She was clearly exhausted.

William exhaled deeply. He loved his wife, and he knew she was worried about him, but he did not know how much mollycoddling he could put up with.

Normally, William wouldn't object to spending a week alone with a beautiful woman who just so happened to be his wife in an opulent hotel suite with any luxury he could possibly conceive of at his fingertips, but there was one small problem with this setup: He was injured, and his wife was going to make herself ill with overwork and worry if he didn't step in.

This was not the stuff of which his fantasies were made. This next week could be quite enjoyable, but he was going to have to convince Dr. Ogden to scale back her services, and persuade Mrs. Murdoch that her unique talents would also be quite beneficial for his health.

Struggling to get out of bed as well as the nest of pillows Julia had created for him without waking her up, William went to the bathroom and drew a bath for Julia to relax her own tired body.

As soon as the tub began to fill and he poured her favorite scented bath salts into the water, she came rushing into the bathroom.

"William, you're awake. Let me examine your shoulder, and if possible you'll need to move it. I should also…" Julia began her list of chores.

"No, Julia. You're going to take a bath. You're going to relax. I'm going to order breakfast, and we're going to relax and enjoy one another's company," William interrupted.

"But you're hurt William, I need to take care of you." Julia countered.

"Julia, I'm fine. I'm hurt, but I'll survive and …" William began

"William, you could have been killed! Do you not realize that? I need to make sure you achieve a complete recovery, and.." Julia interrupted.

"I need my wife, Julia. Not just Dr. Ogden. So, I need to take care of you as well." William replied.

"Fine," she replied as she began to disrobe. William knew better than to not poke the bear any further, and accepted this small victory.

"Enjoy your bath, milady. I'll let you know when breakfast has arrived," he smiled.

* * *

Later, as they finished their breakfast, the conversation turned back to William's convalescence.

"My dearest Julia, your skills as a physician are second to none, and I would rather none other treat me. However, I do not know if I can handle the constant fretting. I'd much rather spend an enjoyable week with my wife who will use her medical knowledge to return me to full health as opposed to a worried doctor."

She bit her lip as she considered this, and laughed," As usual, your logic is infuriating."

"Good. Now, I'm sure Dr. Ogden will insist upon plenty of bed rest for me, and she's probably correct. But I must insist that Mrs. Murdoch join me, as I rest better when she's near, as well as content," William suggested.

"Very well, Mr. Murdoch. Your wife will accompany you to bed, but on the condition that you do not engage in any physical activity that will injure your shoulder. I know what you were up to last night in the bath," warned Julia.

"But I rest better when I have had a chance to demonstrate my affections for her physically, and there are ways to be with her without taxing my shoulder; ways my wife has employed before, I might remind her," reminded William.

Rolling her eyes, and smiling, she laughed, "I suppose that is true. Your wife will employ other techniques of healing-but on the condition you follow doctor's orders and don't fuss over your injections and get proper rest afterwards."

"Of course," William agreed.

"Really, William. I can't believe you've bargained for sexual favors in your recuperation," Julia laughed.

"Come now, Julia. How could I not negotiate for that? The thought of spending a week with my beautiful wife in a luxurious hotel suite is far too good an opportunity to pass up-despite my shoulder." William responded.

Laughing, they adjourned to their bedroom, where after carefully adjusting his battery of pillows, she employed non-traditional forms of medicine on her husband, who held to his promise to also submit to more traditional modern medicine afterwards.

It was like a second honeymoon-but better.


End file.
